


a goodbye kiss

by ArtsyYoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and hinata is a professional volleyball player, as in suga is a teacher, kenma is a professional youtube gamer, sugakenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyYoyo/pseuds/ArtsyYoyo
Summary: "Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed."A short, soft SugaKenHina drabble
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	a goodbye kiss

It was 6 in the morning when Sugawara heard his alarm go off and wake him from his slumber. He only allowed the device to ring once before silencing it with a tap of his hand. He rolled over on his back and slowly opened his eyes. 

Early sun rays sneaking their way into the room through the closed curtains, danced across the ceiling. The mattress shifted slightly beside him and be feared he had woken up the two sleeping figures lying peacefully on the other side of the bed. He raised his head and shoulders from his pillow and looked to his left.

A mop of bright orange was the first thing he saw. Hinata was laying in his back. One arm was thrown above his head on the pillow while the other rested on his chest as it rose and fell in deep sleepy breaths. The other figure on the far end on the bed was curled up into himself and his back was facing the other two. Brown and blond hair adorned the pillow as also Kenma's side rose and fell.

Suga let out a breath of relieve. He was always the first one to wake up and every time he feared disturbing the well-needed rest of his two partners. He waited another minute to make sure they were still sharing in Hypnos' soft embrace before getting up.

Suga tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him with a quiet thud. He went about his normal routine and by the time the clock struck 8 he was ready to set off and head to work. One last time he checked his bag if he had the corrected assignments and his lunch with him and made his way back to the bedroom.

By the time he had gotten done with his morning routine, Kenma had woken up. He was sitting on the bed with his back resting against the headboard. Kenma looked up from his phone as he heard the door open and smiled softly at the man entering the room.

"You're off to work?" He asked.

Sugawara nodded and he glanced down at the ginger. Hinata had found a hold on Kenma and had slung an arm around the other's waist. Kenma had replied by running his fingers through the soft curls. 

"I wish I could take the day off though," Suga admitted in a hushed voice. "Yesterday was hard on him…" Worry and sadness crept into his voice as he remembered the heartbreaking loss Hinata and his team had suffered.

"Don't worry," Kenma assured him. "He's strong." With a touch as light as a feather he brushed a few curls away from Hinata's forehead.

Suga smiled. Kenma was right.

He leaned over and ran his fingers through bi-coloured locks, placing the strands behind the other's ear. Kenma closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Suga then placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead and leaned down a little further so the other could do the same. He felt a pair of lips gently press against his skin right under his left eye where his mole was. He loved to be kissed there and Kenma was well aware of that fact.

He pulled away and smiled a fond smile. He then bend over and pressed a kiss into the ginger curls of his other partner, stroking a hand through them as he pulled away. Hinata whined softly as he felt the warm touch disappear so suddenly but it took five seconds for him to slip back into his dreams.

"Well, I'm off then," Sagawara finally said. 

"Have fun at work and don't torture those poor kids more than is neccesary," Kenma added with a grin. His gaze was once again directed to his phone but Suga knew he wasn't paying attention to it.

Suga's smile turned mischievous. "That depends on how well they do on their test."

Kenma held back a snort. "Get out of here, demon-sensei, or you'll be late," he responded. 

"Fine, fine. I'm going. I'll see you this evening." Suga made his way to the doorway. Before he rounded the corner he called back as quietly as he could: "I love you."

Kenma looked up from his phone again and with one last smile he returned the statement: "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt list: https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180467474810/50-autumn-writing-prompts
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
